Worse Than Death
by AsandCastle103
Summary: All credit goes to my friend. This story includes Bellatrix, Draco, Ollivander, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Dean. SPOILER:CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**All credits got to my amazing friend who wrote this.**

"Get in there you filthy bloodtraitor!"Fenrir growled, throwing Ron into the basement. "Now you."

"Wait Greyback, little Miss Mudblood can stay up here to answer some questions."Bellatrix cackled. "Throw Potter in there too, to await his death." Harry was grabbed by the back of the shirt, into the cellar where he landed on top of Ron.

"Ow. Get off me you-oh it's you Harry."he said.

"Sorry mate. That black crow is gonna torture Hermione." Harry recallled from what he had heard. Ron sat down, face in his hands.

"Ron. Harry?"

"Luna?"

"Yes it is. Oh I was hoping that you wouldn't get caught!"Luna moaned.

Just then Dean appeared from the shadows, critacally injured.

"Whoa Dean. What happened to you?"Ron asked.

"Bellatrix happened, she tortured me to find out where you were, almost killed me but she decided I didn't know. I really didn't."Dean coughed.

"Sheesh, how long did she bloody torture you for?"Ron enquired, bewildered and astonishment at Dean's bravery.

"Dunno, lost track of time."he replied.

"When did they bring you here?"they asked Luna.

"They took me off the train as I was going home for Christmas." she replied.

A bloodcurling scream echoed from upstairs.

"HERMIONE!" they all scream, Ron was the loudest.

'CRACK'

"Dob-"Ron started to yell but Harry clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

Suddenly the sound of Hermione's screams ceased.

**Upstairs**

"Narcissa, did you hear something down in the cellar?"Bellatrix trilled.

"Yes. Draco darling, do you think..."Narcissa began.

"Of course." Draco replied.

**Downstairs**

The echoeing of footsteps on the stairs, until the lock clicking open.

"Everyone, wands on the floor and backs to the wall or you die. I don't care who I kill Potter!" Malfoy threatened.

Harry was tempted to hide behind the door and curse Malfoy for everything he had done, he was just walking to the door when Luna put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't it's what he's expecting, just do as he says and you'll be fine." she whispered. THey ran to the back of the wall.

The door opened and a bright light came in along with Malfoy's rat face.

"Potty, Weaslebee, Loony, Thomas the train and Olly the wandmaker."Draco counted off each one, he shouted upstairs. "All here."

"Excellent,"Bellatric cackled and Hermione's screams started again. She begged for mercy. What Malfoy didn't notice was that not all the wands were on the floor, Harry still had his and in the quietest of whispers he incanted 'Silencio'then non-verbally 'Levicorpus' and Malfoy was hoisted up by his ankle dropping his wand, mouthing cussed words that Harry didn't want to think about.

"Let him down every few minutes,"Harry told Dean adn whispered the countercharm "Libracorpus"to Dean.

Änd you have to say it non-verbally,"Harry added. "Come on guys." Everyone but Ollivander followed.

"Come on Dobby."Harry called Dobby out from behind the door. Malfoy stopped moving, looked down and glared at Dobby.

**Upstairs**

Another scream from upstairs echoed the hallways.

"Now tell me the truth, how did you get into my vault? Did that filthy goblin show you?"Bellatrix shrieked.

"No, please we found it in the forest."Hermione screamed.

"LIAR! CRUCIO!"Bellatrix screamed, Hermione's blood curling scream echoed amongst the hallways again.

"STUPEFY!"Everyone shouted, Bellatrix non-verbally made shield charm around herself after throwing Hermione across the floor, slamming her into a wall.

"HERMIONE!"Ron yelled, running over to her, he felt for a pulse, there was...none.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron screamed in agony, Hermione was dead.

"You!"Ron yelle, he pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Ron, NO!"Harry yelled, he gripped Ron by the shoulders. "Do you think Hermione would want you turned into a murderer, she killed Sirius the only family I had left! Do you think for a minute that I don't want to kill Bellatrix for everything she had done? NO! The only reason I don't kill her here and now is because Sirius wouldn't have wanted me as a murderer out of cold blood!"Harry sobbed.

Ron relaxed in Harry's grip he fell to the floor sobbing, begging to die.

"Come on mate,"Harry pleaded. "Come on you can do it"

Bellatrix had tried to take this opportunity to escape them, Harry pointed his wand at her 'Levicorpus.'

"Potty, baby boy. You gonna kill me because I killed my cousin?"Bellatrix cackled. "Remeber Harry, you need to mean it."

"No. I'm not going to kill you yet, though you deserve to die for everyone you've hurt."Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Ha! It's because you don't have the guts, Accio wand! Avada Kedarva!"The last thing Harry knew was a burst of green light that surrounded everyone. He didn't even feel it when he dropped to the floor.


End file.
